The Blacklist of Rodolphus Lestrange
by Keith the Evil Dark Lord
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange is the Concierge of Crime, Kingsley Shacklebolt is the Assistant Director of Counterterrorism, Agent Harry Potter is still the Boy Who Lived, and Alexis is just a plain, rookie profiler, nervous about her first day on the job. Of course, Alexis never was good with first impressions. AU where Harry Potter characters from Alexis series replace Blacklist cast.


In an attempt to inspire my brain towards continuing book six, I ended up on Netflix, found a show called Blacklist, and now cannot get the show out of my head. Therefore, to help myself get the creative juices flowing in my head and to appease my desire to write a Blacklist one-shot, I'm posting this crossover. It's an AU to the Alexis series with a few of my own headcanon ideas towards Blacklist.

Blacklist characters have been swapped out with Harry Potter characters as following (warning: ages, genders, and ethic beliefs may vary from canon):

Raymond Reddington - Rodolphus Lestrange

Donald Ressler - Harry Potter

Harold Cooper - Kingsley Shacklebolt

Tom Keen - Viktor Krum

Ranko Zamani - Igor Karkaroff

General Daniel Ryker - Amos Diggory

Bethany Ryker (changed to a boy) - Cedric Diggory

Samuel Scott - Remus Lupin

Houston (the dog) - Ruby (the female Rubeus Hagrid. Because I couldn't not include him)

And lastly, Elizabeth Keen - Alexis

A healthy number of Harry Potter and Alexis series references will be made but no magic will be used. _I own nothing but Alexis_.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

A grand structure stood before him as he sat gazing upon it from his seat on the park bench. However, if he was being honest, typical was a more suitable adjective for the building. It lacked any form of creativity in it's designed, but then again, he supposed, that had been the idea after all. They had wanted a simple look and they had gotten just that.

Typical.

"Must be good to be home again, sir," said his right-hand man when he had failed to answer his earlier question.

Without looking at the man, he breathed a single word reply, "Yeah."

Unable to stop himself, a smile graced his sharp featured face.

"Well, we'll see about that," he added with a chuckle before reaching over for the bag the man had placed at his side and standing up.

Without so much as another word, he rose to his feet, bag in hand, and began his slow walk to the typical building. It was all about to begin now. He was making his first move in a grand game of chess and like every first move, he had thought this out most of all. Everything rested on this move and the reactions it would cause. All of his planning, his work, everything could end here.

The mere idea was exhilarating.

Calmly, he entered the typical building, passing through two glass doors as he approached the front desk. The woman sitting at it looked exhausted, an amusing fact for him considering the day had only just begun. Nonetheless, the woman tried to smile amicably at him as her job required.

"Good morning," he said with a charming smile in return, not missing the way the woman seemed to relax. Clearly, she was used to less than friendly callers approaching her desk. "I'm here to see Assistant Director Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the woman as he retrieved a roll of parchment from his bag.

"I do not," he said, handing her the paper calmly. "Tell him it's Rodolphus Lestrange."

As the woman went away typing into her computer the information he had just given her, he walked back to the seal in the center of the entrance hall. Placing his bag down beside it, he removed his well-tailored suit jacket, folded it neatly, placed it atop his bag, and then reached for his fedora. He paid no mind to the strange stares he was receiving from the woman behind the desk nor anyone else in the entrance hall. His hat followed his jacket and he stepped onto the seal just in time for a noise he was all too familiar with filled the air.

Sirens. Typical.

Calmly going to his knees, he listened amusingly as the sound of heavy footsteps began heading his way. He put his hands behind his head and bit back a smile as he soon was surrounded by armed FBI agents.

Let the game begin.

.

Agent Harry Potter was very good at his job, especially when it came to being prepared for the unexpected. He was famous within the bureau for thinking on his toes and snaking his way out of some very sticky situations even when he had been fresh off the farm. In fact, he had earned the nickname the Boy Who Lived in early days as an agent for just how good he was at adapting and surviving all kinds of crazy.

Nothing caught him off guard, that is, nothing until he was told Rodolphus Lestrange had turned himself in.

As the bureau's top man when it came to the number four Undesirable in the United States, it only stood to reason he was put on the case and it was with that same reasoning he hadn't been surprised to find himself debriefing everyone involved on who Lestrange was and what the man was capable of.

Of course, none of what he had to say prepare anyone, himself included, for what Lestrange had to say - that he wanted to _help_ them catch an already dead terrorist by the name of Igor Karkaroff. But then Karkaroff wasn't dead at all and Lestrange was quite smug when Shacklebolt admitted that little detail, a detail the bureau would never have known if it hadn't been for Rodolphus freaking Lestrange all but pointing his finger at the evidence.

And then, once more and for the third time that day alone, Lestrange caught him off guard when he gave his demands if they wanted his help.

"From this point forward, there's one very important rule: I speak only with Alexis Krum."

.

With her raven-black hair tousled every which way and her mouth opened partly as she slept, Alexis Krum née Lupin could not be a more appealing sight to her husband - or she would have been, were the two not fast asleep together. The young woman buried herself deeper into her husband's chest, unconsciously seeking him out for warmth despite the three layers of blankets above. Alexis was many things, and a cuddler was one of them.

Another was someone who was going to be very late for her first day on the job. Thankfully, however, her husband was already late when it came to walking the dog as not-so-little, little Ruby used her big head to push open their bedroom door before promptly jumping onto her owners demanding affection.

"Ruby," grunted Alexis as her dog pulped on top of her. "Viktor."

"I have her, princess," chuckled Viktor as his wife shoved the massive dog over to his side of the bed in a last ditched effort to get a few extra minutes of sleep. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning," Alexis sighed, trying to will herself back asleep by closing her eyes and burying her head back into her pillow as Viktor wrestled the excitable dog next to her.

Alexis's eyes suddenly snapped open and she shot up looking at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It blinked neon numbers that read 12:00. Fighting a panic, she looked down at her wristwatch.

"Shit!"

.

"I am starting to find this a regular occurrence, princess," chuckled Viktor as Alexis, now showered and clothed, skirted around the kitchen like a tornado. A very late tornado.

"Oh shut it," huffed Alexis with a scowl. She allowed Viktor to kiss her cheek anyways but swore it had nothing to do with the adorable grin he had on his face. "I'm not always late."

"No," smiled Viktor, catching his and Alexis's toast as it finished in the toaster. "Just when it is firsts. Your first interview, your first appointment, our first date -"

"Alright, alright," sighed Alexis, stealing a bite from Viktor's toast before he had a chance to take a bite for himself. She grinned up at him as he tried and failed to look affronted. "You've made your point."

"Have I?" Viktor asked, leaning forward so that Alexis suddenly found herself pinned against the counter. Not that she exactly mind - no wait, she did. Work.

"I'm going to be _so_ late if you keep looking at me like that," said Alexis. Thankfully, Viktor backed up just enough so that when he gave Alexis a kiss it wasn't too heated. "Merlin, if I didn't really want to keep my job..."

"Which is why you get the car," smirked Viktor, handing Alexis the keys to their jeep. He returned his attention to his toast before adding in afterthought, "And remember, we have our last adoption meeting today. One-thirty."

"One-thirty," repeated Alexis. "I'll be there."

"Good," smiled Viktor. "I'll walk you out."

Alexis smiled back at her husband as the two walked out of the threshold of their apartment. She had planned to give him one last kiss goodbye, perhaps even tease him about the student that had sent him flowers last week, but the moment they were both standing outside both ideas were immediately scratched.

"Err, Viktor?" Alexis began, as a bifocaled man with a lightning bolt scar and sharp green eyes climbed out of one of the many police and government vehicles surrounding their house and made his way over to them.

"Yes, dear?" asked Viktor, looking befuddled at the sight in front of them. And was that a helicopter flying above them? It sure as hell was.

"I don't think I'm going to need the car," said Alexis handing the keys to her husband just as the man reached the foot of their stairs.

"Agent Krum," began the man, raising his FBI badge so that Alexis and Viktor could see it. "Harry Potter. Washington field office. I need you to come with me right away."

Alexis sighed.

"Yeah, definitely don't need the car."

.

"Agent Krum. Am I getting that right?"

Alexis tried her best not to look too nervous as Assistant Director Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled warmly at her from across his desk in a technically none existent FBI office known as the Post Office. The ride over had been strenuous enough with Agent Potter filling her in before spending the rest of the flight staring at her like she was a criminal. She hadn't even done anything!

"Yes sir," said Alexis, proud at how her voice had sounded calm and collected despite her nerves being all over the place.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. Assistant Director of Counterterrorism." He offered his hand for a shake.

"I know, sir," said Alexis with a nervous laugh and trying her best not to avoid the man's eyes. She always had a problem with making eye contact. She always felt as if she could see what others were thinking when she looked them in the eyes and some times that was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. Luckily, it seemed Shacklebolt had the same train of thought Alexis had.

 _'What the hell does a rookie have to do with all of this?'_

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Shacklebolt asked, taking his seat across from Alexis after a brief nod hello to Agent Potter. Merlin, Alexis wished the guy would stop staring at her so she could concentrate on the director.

"I wish I could," started Alexis, sitting a bit straighter in her chair when the unnatural prick of Potter's glare continued to bore into her neck. "I can tell you that... I've been vetted by the agency like everyone else, you know, same background checks, psych profiles. I'm sure OPR's trolling my digital footprint right now, and I know exactly what they'll find."

"What will they find?" asked Shacklebolt, leaning back in his chair and crossing his fingers over his stomach.

"Nothing," said Alexis. She ignored Agent Potter's very noticeable snort. "I have no history with Lestrange."

"They tell me today's your first day as a profiler," said Shacklebolt.

"Yes, sir," said Alexis, straightening in her seat again. Potter was still staring at her with those unforgiving green eyes. "I was reassigned from New York. I graduated Quantico last month."

Shacklebolt smiled politely.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Alexis, smiling as well. Training had been hell but she had come out on top of her class, a fact she was quite proud of.

"Do me a favor," said Shacklebolt, not missing a beat. "Profile yourself."

"I'm sorry, sir?"

"Who are you? What is he looking for? Profile Alexis Krum."

"Oh, um, uh, okay," stumbled Alexis, with a nervous laugh.

' _You can do this, Alexis_ ,' Alexis could hear the voice of Tom McPherson, her late best friend, and mentor, who had passed away when she was still in high school. When she was nervous or stressed, she had a tendency of imagining him giving her advice like he used to when she was younger. It was crazy, but it helped her cope. ' _Just breathe. It's you_.'

Taking a steady breath, Alexis started.

"Well, I've been with the bureau for four years. I was the head of the Police Mobile Emergency Psych Unit in New York. We worked murders, extortion -"

"Read your résumé." Shacklebolt had the smile that fit the description of half amused and half professional.

"Of course," said Alexis, looking flustered.

' _Breathe, Alexis_ ,' reminded McPerson. Alexis did so.

"I'm what most people would call... a bitch," Alexis began, forcing herself not to cringe at her already rash start. She could all but hear McPherson laughing at her. She actually did hear Potter hold back a snort. "I have a strong tendency to be blunt and stubborn about things I dislike or disagree with. Like most kids who raised themselves, I can display narcissistic behavior. I can be withdrawn, disconnected. Sarcasm is second nature to me. Uh... I have a deep yearning to understand and relate to the criminal mind... I'm board certified in forensic psychology, and yet I operate under the delusion that I can rewrite my past by having kids of my own..."

Alexis gulped, rubbing the scar she had on her wrist as she remembered the appointment later that afternoon. She had the feeling she wasn't going to make it. Moreover, now Agent Potter and Shacklebolt were now both staring holes into her forehead.

"Do you find it odd Lestrange surrendered himself the day you started working as a profiler?"

"I think that it suggest he was waiting for me," answered Alexis.

"But why you?" interrupted Agent Potter. "Why you, specifically?"

It took a mental reminder to keep herself from shrugging at the question. It was hard to remember to act professional while looking into Agent Potter's eyes and seeing so much distrust directed at her. She hadn't even done anything, damn it!

"Because I'm new and he thinks I can be easily manipulated," said Alexis. A genuine smirk crossed her face then. "The man obviously doesn't know me very well."

.

Minutes later, Assistant Director Shacklebolt and Agent Potter were leading her to a large open section of the Post Office that held only a slightly smaller glass cage. Inside sat a man in a well-tailored suit but it was all Alexis could make out at this distance. That, and the fact that the man known as Rodolphus Lestrange looked extremely at eased with the situation he found himself in.

Alexis scoffed at the very sight.

"If you need anything," started Shacklebolt, touching Alexis's shoulder in a calming gesture. "Remember, we're right here."

Alexis nodded, breathing out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Wordless, Agent Potter opened the door for her as Shacklebolt opened the cage.

The moment she stepped out of the control room and the cage began opening, Rodolphus Lestrange's eyes locked on her. Even from a distance, Alexis could see the bright green orbs examining her. They reminded her of her father's eyes - though, Lestrange's were far more noticeable - but they were the only similarity the two men shared. While her father was fair skinned and light featured, with brown hair flaked with gray for as long as Alexis could remember as well as scars covering most of his body, Lestrange was well tanned, his hair a raven black, well-groomed - beard included - and his face ageless and scarless. He looked almost aristocratic. Scratch that, he _did_ look aristocratic. There was no almost about it. And smug. Quite smug, actually, as Alexis approached him.

' _Merlin, I hope I get to wipe that smug look off your face_ ,' Alexis thought to herself as she kept her eyes locked on the Concierge of Crime the whole way. She just wished he would stop looking at her like so damn pleased to see her.

Without breaking eye contact, she took her seat across from Lestrange and waited.

"Agent Krum," began Lestrange with a hearty chuckle after a long moment of silence. "What a pleasure."

"The pleasures all mine, I'm sure," Alexis said sarcastically before she could help it. Luckily, Lestrange seemed to find more amusement in her words than anything else.

"Alexis Belle Krum," he started again. "I must say, I find Alexis Belle Lupin to have a better tune to it."

"I don't," said Alexis bluntly.

"Though, Alexis is such a common name," continued Lestrange, clearly unperturbed by Alexis's words.

"Well, we can't all have names like yours," replied Alexis. Again Lestrange seemed to not hear her.

"Josobelle," he said casually. "Josobelle suits you much better. It's French. It means pure child or beauty. Oddly enough, few use such a perfect name these days. Rather foolish if you ask me. Who wants their spawn running around with the same name as the garbage man or a desk jockey with an alcohol problem? No, Josobelle Lupin is quite unique."

"Shame that my name is Alexis, then," said Alexis evenly.

"Of course," agreed Lestrange with another smug smile.

There was a pause. Lestrange continued to smile.

"Well," started Alexis, clapping her hands together. "I'm here."

"Indeed," chuckled Lestrange. "Indeed you are. And looking lovely as well. Tell me, do you get back home much?"

Alexis bit back a sigh. For a criminal, this man seemed to have a strong case of ADHD.

"Tell me about Igor Karkaroff."

"I haven't been home in years," continued Lestrange, as if, once again, he hadn't heard what Alexis had said. He smiled again.

Alright. Alexis knew two could play at this game.

"Why involve me?" she asked. "I'm nobody. It's my first day. Nothing special about me."

Lestrange only smiled wider. And, Merlin, did he look smug.

"Oh, I think you're very special," he said, his green eyes holding no room for argument.

It took Alexis by surprise. She didn't know what to say in response. Thankfully, she didn't have to.

"Within the hour, Karkaroff will abduct the son of U.S. General Amos Diggory," a stoical mask covering his face without any warning. He looked completely... impassive, the exact opposite as to what he looked like seconds ago. "There'll be some kind of diversion, communications will be scrambled, then he'll grab the boy. He wants to be out of the country within 36 hours. If you don't move quickly, the boy will die. That's what I know."

Alexis swallowed, sitting straight in her chair. "And how do you know this?"

"Because I'm the one who got him into the country."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" asked Alexis with a scoff.

Lestrange threw his head back and laughed. "No, of course not! I'm a criminal. Criminals are notorious liars. Everything about me is a lie."

"But if anyone can give me a second chance, it's you," he continued, the laughter once again wiped completely from his face. "The two of us have... overcome so much."

Against her better judgment, memories played out in front of her, darker memories she'd rather forget. McPherson dying in front of her, her father nearly losing his battle against cancer, the fire...

"I mean, look at you," said Lestrange, his voice drawing her back out of her thoughts. "Abandoned by a father who was a career criminal, a mother who died of... weakness and shame.

"And yet here you are," smiled Lestrange, "about to make a name for yourself, about to... capture Igor Karkaroff."

Lestrange leaned as far forward in his chair as he could with his restraints. His smile looked less smug and more... felonious? Could smiles even look illegal? If they could it was Lestrange's would be.

"I'm gonna make you famous, Josobelle."

.

"What the complete fuck?" Alexis hissed the moment she was alone with Shacklebolt and Potter. She hardly had to imagine McPherson sighing at her use of colorful language. He had always tried fixing that habit of hers.

"Language," corrected Potter. Alexis took one from Lestrange's book and ignored him.

"What was going on in there?" she asked impatiently. "What was all that nonsense about my mother and father? Does he know who they are?"

"I think we're the ones that should be asking you that," said Agent Potter. "How come your father's criminal record never showed up?"

"Because I'm adopted, you twit," snapped Alexis before turning to Shacklebolt. "I think we need to contact the SWAT commander at Quantico. Roll a team out to pick up the boy.

"He's bluffing," huffed Potter.

"No, he's establishing value," corrected Alexis.

"I've been on the case for this guy for five years," argued Potter. "Trust me -"

"Oh, real proud you've made it five years with nothing to show for it," quipped Alexis scathingly, silencing the room and putting a baffled look on Potter's face. Good. "You asked me here, you asked for my opinion. Here it is. That boy is gonna get taken."

Then, in the exact manner she was sure McPherson would tell her not to use to get her point across, Alexis spun on the Assistant Director.

"Do something." It came out as an order. Luckily for Alexis, Shacklebolt seemed to agree with her. That didn't stop him for scolding her before sending her and Potter out to pick up the General's son.

' _Making_ soo _many friends on your first day, aren't you_?' huffed McPherson.

"Shut up."

.

Eight-year-old Cedric Diggory was absolutely adorable in his Cub Scout's uniform. Unfortunately, it only served as a reminder to Alexis that she had left Viktor to face the adoption agency by himself. Fighting back a cringe, Alexis tried to distract herself from that fact while Potter drove her and Cedric to their rendezvous point.

"It's Cedric, right?" Alexis asked the young, grey-eyed boy shifting nervously in the seat next to her. He nodded sheepishly.

"My dad calls me Ced sometimes," Cedric said shyly.

"Oh?" smiled Alexis. "My dad sometimes calls me Hex. You can call me that if you'd like."

Cedric giggled.

"Hex?"

"Silly, I know," laughed Alexis. "But I was a rather unlucky kid around your age. Tripped over everything. Couldn't ride a bike longer than a minute before running into a tree. Funny things like that. Said I was hexed with clumsiness."

"So why didn't he call you clumsy?" giggled Cedric.

"Well, I suppose he didn't want me to get confused with one of the seven dwarves," mused Alexis.

Cedric brightened at that.

"Snow White," he said. "My dad used to read me that story when I was little. It's my favorite." Cedric frowned. "But boys don't like fairy tales."

"Why not?" asked Alexis.

"'Cause they're for girls," muttered Cedric.

"That's not true," said Alexis. She glanced up to see Agent Potter watching her from the rear view mirror. "I bet, Agent Potter has a favorite fairy tale too and he's a boy."

"Erm, yeah," said Potter awkwardly. "Err, I like... uh, Cinderella?"

Cedric and Alexis both giggled at that.

"What?" huffed Potter.

"Nothing," said Alexis with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, well then what's your favorite, _Hex_?"

Scowling at Potter using her childhood nickname, Alexis turned back to Cedric with a soft smile. "Beauty and the Beast."

Cedric grinned.

"I know that one!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah?" smiled Alexis.

"Yeah! Dad used to say mom was his Beauty," added Cedric. "Though, he's not much of a beast 'cause he doesn't have any hair, you know?"

Alexis let out a chuckle. Just then Potter started turning the car around.

"What's wrong?"

"Bridge is closed," he said. "We'll have to -"

All hell broke loose.

.

Alexis marched herself to the slowly opening cage holding the calm Concierge of Crime, leaving a storm in her path. Her left eye was twitching with pain thanks to a large gash above it and her bottom rib had been cracked making motion difficult but Merlin help her if that slowed her down.

Lestrange greeted her with a warm smile. Alexis wanted nothing but to return it with a punch to his face.

"Where's the boy?" she asked as evenly as she could. "It's been four hours. Your people haven't made any demands."

Lestrange scuffed, having the audacity to look affronted.

"My people? I told you Karkaroff would take the boy. I told you that's all I knew. This is in your hands now."

"I need your help with Karkaroff," she bit out, fighting back the desire to hit the well-groomed man once more especially when he smiled once again.

"How about a trade?" he offered. "You tell me and I'll tell you. Tell me about the scar on your palm. I've noticed how you stroke it."

Alexis personally believed she deserved an award for how well she kept herself from throttling Lestrange to just give her the location of Cedric Diggory. She knew if she wanted the man's help, she would have to appease him even if he was a criminal.

"There was a fire. I was fourteen."

Lestrange held back a smirk at her words, clearly not believing her but deciding against calling her out.

"Someone tried to hurt you."

It was a statement, not a question. Yet, Alexis treated it as such. Taking a seat once more across from him, she schooled her features into looking impassive about their topic of choice.

"Not exactly, no."

Lestrange's smile softened to something other than amusement although Alexis was hesitant to call it fondness. This man was a criminal after all.

"May I see it?" he asked calmly.

Alexis hesitated before unfolding her fingers and showing him the scar that crawled up from her palm to her wrist. She had never been unconscious about her scar, but the fact that Lestrange was so interested in it made her wary. It didn't help when Lestrange suddenly grabbed her arm.

The guards' guns all cocked and were pointed at him instantly but Lestrange seemed quite unperturbed by that fact. Instead, all of his attention was paid to the scar painted across Alexis's hand. He almost seemed to be in a trance at the sight of it.

"Is a child really what you want, Josobelle?"

Lestrange's sudden, out of the park question, surprised Alexis. She tore her hand away from her without much resistance from the man.

"How on earth..."

"But a baby won't fix what happened in the past," Lestrange continued over her.

"You lost the right to speak about parenthood when you abandoned your wife and daughter on Christmas Eve." Alexis snapped, wanting to cut him as deeply as he had her. It worked. Lestrange's stoic mask was once again in place. "The boy, Lestrange."

"You won't find the boy until you learn to look at this differently."

"And how should I look at this?" Alexis scoffed

"Like a criminal," answered Lestrange, his smile return as well as a twinkle in his green eyes. "May come easier than you think. Shall I show you?"

.

Alexis would never use the term impressive to describe Lestrange. She was afraid his ego might swell to a dangerous level if she did - not that it wasn't already at a dangerous level. Unfortunately, impressive was the only term she could think of that fit just how well the man changed the direction of the case, and by change the direction, Alexis meant gave the case a direction in the first place.

Especially now that they've discovered that Karkaroff plan is to get revenge on General Diggory for being the reason behind the death of his family.

But now, with the Chemist caught, and the fact that a chemical bomb was somewhere in D.C. The last thing Alexis wanted to think about was Lestrange sitting all nice and cozy in his fancy suite. All she wanted was at least four hours of sleep back home, a shower, and to see her husband. Any order of the three would do.

Opening the front door to her and Viktor's apartment, Alexis let out a sigh while throwing her jacket haphazardly on the couch. Her step faltered at the sight greeting her. Balloons, streamers, and a colorful sign that read: It's A Girl!

"I can't believe it!" Alexis cried happily, picking up the sign. She let out an excited squeal. "Oh, Viktor, how did you - we're going to be parents!"

She could see Viktor sitting at his place at the dinner table, no doubt waiting for her. Alexis hurried over to the fridge for the red wine they had bought for this occasion.

"Merlin, this is amazing news," she said grabbing the cool bottle. "A baby, a -"

The bottle slipped out of Alexis's fingers. She had turned around to find her husband bloodied and restrained to his chair.

"Viktor!" Alexis gasped, rushing over to her husband only to find a gun against her temple.

"Sit down," hissed a thickly accented voice belonging to the house intruder. He was a gray-haired man, with a thick goatee and sharp yellow teeth that sneered at Alexis as she stumbled back. It would seem Igor Karkaroff had decided to pay her a visit.

"Sit down!" snapped Karkaroff, impatiently. "Do as I say or I'll shoot your husband." Alexis didn't hesitate to do so, leading to a nasty smile to cover Karkaroff's face. "See, Viktor and I, we have been talking, trying to figure out how you knew I was in town."

Alexis shuddered a sob as Viktor's head bobbed dangerously.

"I tell him," continued Karkaroff, "you figured out my plan to take the general's son."

"Viktor," whispered Alexis, reaching for him. "Look at me, Viktor."

"Make for nice surprise," said Karkaroff. "But my people handle quite well, I think."

"It's going to be okay," said Alexis, squeezing Viktor's hand, his blood covered hand.

"But then, your people come for my Chemist friend," continued Karkaroff, popping some pills and swallowing them with a swig of wine. "I was finished with the Chemist, so you saved me payment for services. And for that, I thank you. But it did make me wonder what else you know. What else do you know?"

"That you're a sick bastard," hissed Alexis.

Karkaroff scowled.

"I ask question," he growled dangerously. "What else do you know about my plan?"

"A bomb," said Alexis. "We think you're going to us a bomb. Maybe. We're not sure. We only know about the boy but the rest is just speculation... Viktor, it's going to be okay."

"You think so?" sneered Karkaroff. With a wild jerk, he stabbed Viktor in the leg.

"You son of a bitch!" Alexis shouted.

"What else do you know about my plan?" Karkaroff hollered over her.

"Nothing," hissed Alexis. "Nothing else except that it won't work!"

Karkaroff scoffed, pulling his knife out of Viktor's leg.

"You're not as smart as Lestrange says," he taunted, smiling cruelly as Alexis watched a pool of blood stain her husband's clothes. "My friend, he is always so obsessed with you. I'm not sure why."

"It's going to be okay, Viktor," Alexis sobbed.

"Now, what I have planned will make for many casualties," continued Karkaroff. "So now you have a choice. Stop me now and save many Americans, or save only one..."

Alexis screamed as Karkaroff stabbed Viktor in the abdomen.

"What do you choose?"

.

Agent Potter was not one to turn a blind eye to law breaking, especially when it came to physically harming a defenseless individual, but when he had seen Alexis Krum storm into Lestrange's suite with her hair blowing behind her as if crackling with electricity and her green eyes alight with a mad gleam only an hour after he received news that the woman's husband had been attacked and left in critical condition, he wisely decided to stay out of her way.

After seeing the barely over five-foot woman all but throw the much larger and stronger Lestrange against a wall demanding answers, Potter was certain that his decision was more than wise and decided to instead watch the scene from safely behind the camera screen.

"Good evening, Josobelle," greeted Lestrange, only choking slightly with Alexis's elbow digging into his throat.

"You son of a bitch!" she hissed. "He was in my house! My husband is in critical condition because of Karkaroff -"

"Do calm down," chided Lestrange. "I would appreciate a little more information as to what I'm being yelled at for as I currently have no idea what you're going on about."

"Don't play stupid," growled Alexis. "Karkaroff. He talked about you. Said you were _obsessed_ with me."

"Did he mention the boy or the bomb?" asked Lestrange.

Potter casually turned the volume down as Alexis threw a lamp at the wall. Well, at least she hadn't thrown it at Lestrange.

"My husband is in the hospital!" shouted Alexis.

"Yes, you said that," said Lestrange dispassionately, adjusting his collar that Alexis had wrinkled while all but choking him. "But that's not what's important. The bomb, Josobelle. That's what we're concerned about."

"He only mentioned casualties," growled Alexis. "Starting with my husband."

Lestrange sighed.

"We're still on that?" he bemoaned. "The truth is, Karkaroff did you a favor by getting rid of your husband."

With those words, Lestrange found a pen in his neck and Potter found himself begrudgingly hurrying to the rescue of a criminal mastermind.

.

One hospital trip, a dead terrorist shot off the roof, a chemical bomb deactivated, and a D.C. zoo saved by a random Ukrainian bomb tech later and it was all over. Cedric Diggory was safe again with his father, Viktor was finally out of critical condition, and Lestrange was once again smiling smugly at the FBI agents around him back at the Post Office.

Only the later didn't seem like a success to Alexis.

"Who is the Ukrainian?" asked Shacklebolt.

"I'm not going to tell you," Lestrange all but sang.

"You gave him a chemical weapon."

"He took it," corrected Lestrange. "That's the price of doing business, Kingsley, with certain people who can get certain things done. You know that. You never look at the larger picture. The bomb didn't detonate, the boy is safe, Karkaroff's dead. Frankly, I think this all went down rather swimmingly."

"This was never about Karkaroff." Potter spat. "You surrendered and infiltrated the FBI to get at our intelligence."

"Your intelligence?" Lestrange scoffed. Clearly, he didn't think much of the FBI.

"To get that weapon," clarified Potter.

"I certainly don't want your intelligence, Agent Potter. I'm quite happy with my own. I think it's more likely that I tried to help you in good faith and had to finish the job myself because... you couldn't."

"I think we're finished." Shacklebolt went to stand when Lestrange's words made him pause.

"Well, this was fun," smiled Lestrange. "Let's do it again. Really, let's do it again. Understand, Karkaroff was only the first."

Lestrange crossed his legs and leaned back as if he didn't have a care in the world. Alexis was starting to think he didn't.

"The first what?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Name," said Lestrange. "On the list."

Shacklebolt looked at Lestrange for a long moment before motioning for the scribe to close her computer. He sat back down and returned his attention to Lestrange.

"What list?"

"It's called 'The Blacklist'," grinned Lestrange. "That sounds exciting. That's why we're all here, of course. My wish list. A list I've been cultivating for over twenty years. Politicians, mobsters, hackers, Death Eaters... spies."

"Death Eaters?" repeated Alexis.

"A later point," Lestrange waved away dismissively.

"We have our own list," pointed out Potter.

"Agent Potter, please," scoffed Lestrange. "We all know your Top Ten is little more than a publicity campaign. It's a popularity contest at best. I'm talking about the criminals who matter. The ones you can't find because you don't even know they exist. Karkaroff was a small fish. I'm Ahab. And if you want the whales on my list, you have to play by my rules."

Alexis had to admit. Lestrange knew how to gain everyone's attention. They all waited patiently for his demands.

"I never sleep in the same location for more than two nights in a row. I want a fully encrypted 8-millimeter tag embedded in my neck... not that garbage from AlphaChip you stuck in my shoulder. I want my own security. I've compiled a list of five acceptable applicants. Pick two. Whatever I tell you falls under an immunity package that I negotiate myself. And finally, most importantly, I speak only with Josobelle."

Alexis sighed.

"That's not my name."

Lestrange sent her another smug smile.

"Of course."

.

Later that night, Alexis, having grown overly frustrated with the blood stains on her kitchen carpet that she began cutting and tearing the cursed rug off the ground only to find a trapdoor hidden beneath. A hard wood box was revealed to be inside and as she opened the box up, Alexis could not have dreamed to discover what she found.

Several passports, at least a few thousand dollars of hundred dollar bills, and an unmarked handgun greeted her, some of the objects, quite literally, with Viktor's name all over them.

.

"You've discovered something curious about your husband, haven't you, Josobelle?"

* * *

So that's that. Really had fun writing this and wouldn't mind making a few more if people are interested. It definitely helped me plan out Rodolphus's character in book six. Please tell me what you think and if you have an episode you want to see done with this cast.

Please review!

DCF


End file.
